Lapis Lazuli
by IncubusRhapsodos
Summary: Saix and Axel oneshot, all fluff. Written to Lapis by Gackt. AU, Shonen Ai. Don't say I didn't warn you.


A/N: Flufftastic Saix and Axel oneshot. Lately I've been obsessed with the song Lapis by Gackt and that sorta came out of it, so yayay!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Axel shivered slightly in the damp chill of the room, staring out the window and into the dim greyness of the outside. The rain pattered softly against the windowpane hypnotically as he waited for his blue haired lover to return.

_I hate it when it rains. Especially when he's not here._

Axel's arms encircled his own body, and he buried his head into the soft plushness of the bed. He heard the door open and someone slosh in from the outside. Axel sat up expectantly, waiting for him to walk through the door leading to their bedroom.

He felt his spirits immediately lift as the blunette tromped through the door, smiling softly at the tiny redhead perched on the bed. He sat down on the edge of the bed, removing his wet clothes and shoes before snuggling up to Axel.

"Hey."

"Hey," Axel replied, ruffling Saix's hair from behind. "You're wet,"

"I just came out of the rain, of course I'm wet." Saix chuckled gently. A pale hand came up to stroke Axel's face gently. Axel rolled over on his back, looking up into the golden eyes of his lover. Those eyes...they rendered him dumbstruck everytime he gazed into them. Axel's hand gently caressed Saix's face, letting his fingers trail over Saix's delicate brow before continuing down the bridge of his nose.

The fingers continued down his neck, brushing gently at his collarbone. Saix shuddered gently, capturing Axel's hand in his own.

Rarely ever did they have these moments anymore, with Saix being so busy trying to support the both of them.

"Y'know, Saix...we rarely ever have these moments anymore. I miss this...just laying here listening to the rain."

"I thought you said you hated the rain," Saix murmured quietly, his lips brushing Axel's brow. Axel shuddered visibly, savoring the way his lips made hot, tingling trails in his skin.

"I hate the rain when I'm alone..." Axel sighed, his thoughts growing incoherent as Saix's fingertips softly caressed his face, working up into his hair and he held Axel still, leaning in to press his lips gently to Axel's.

Axel enthusiastically responded, moving his soft lips against Saix's partially wind-chapped ones. "You're my precious...my precious gem...my lapis lazuli..." Saix gasped between kisses as he took in the sweet taste of Axel's luscious lips. Saix's tongue traced the soft plump flesh, tenderly smiling as Axel pressed their lips together again.

Saix gazed down at the pale, slender form beneath him, taking in the sheer beauty of Axel's every feature, running tender fingers down the bridge of his nose. Slowly, Saix pulled Axel into another tender kiss, his tongue tracing the plump contours of his lips again. Axel's tongue pressed against his own lips, trying to gain entrance.

He willingly let Axel roam his mouth, but only for a short time before he pulled back. Axel pouted briefly, but all melted away as Saix's breath whispered in his ear, soft and warm. "Every time our lips meet...I feel like I'm in paradise..." Saix's warm lips kissed at Axel's neck, inhaling the faint scent of woodsmoke and vanilla as he buried his face in Axel's soft, crimson locks.

Axel's fingers gripped at Saix's azure locks, inhaling the sweet scent of the rain that still clung to his hair.

"Saix? Do you think God is in the rain?" Saix drew back, his eyes questioning at the sudden, random question. " I mean...I;ve always been told that God is in the rain. That's why it smells so good." Axel's fingers still toyed with Saix's azure locks as he waited for the older one to answer.

"Well..." Saix started, rolling onto his side next to Axel, one muscular arm draped over Axel's midriff. "I couldn't tell you. I've never been to heaven."

"Would you go if you could?"

"With you? Sure. But if I ever had to be away from you like that..." Saix's hand placed itself behind Axel's head and Axel felt his heartbeat quicken. "You're all the heaven I'd ever need. I'd stay with you." Axel's pulse came fast and quick, and it felt like it had when he and Saix had kissed for the first time.

_"Holy crap! I'm so freakin' wet!!" Axel laughed shaking himself off briefly. "I'm sorry you had to get wet, Axel. I watched the weather and everything to make sure this wouldn't happen."_

_"Don't be sorry...I had a great time." Axel cuddled up to Saix as they waited the sudden storm out under the eaves of the closest shop. Axel's body heat was intoxicating, and Saix's limbs tingled incessantly. He was absolutely beautiful, his crimson locks stringy and glued to his face and neck, his skin glistening in the pale streetlight. _

_And those eyes! Those eyes of his seemed to glow with a passionate flame; emeralds glimmering softly in the flickering light of a fireplace. And they had the power to capture his mind in their aquivescent beauty. _

_"Axel..?" he said softly, turning the shivering redhead to face him. "Have you ever been kissed?"_

_Axel flushed the most adorable pink color and he stammered shyly. Oh, God he was so freakin' cute...he could just kiss him and keep kissing him until time itself stopped. "No...not really...but I'd like to."_

_Saix's hands took Axel's face and their lips were pressed together...and all at once, they were in paradise. As Saix pulled back, Axel placed a hand on Saix's neck and pressed his lips to Saix's again. Axel pressed his body lovingly to Saix's, kissing him deeply and gently. _

_When the two of them finally drew back, it had quit raining and the sun was peeking out from between the clouds. From then on, it didn't take long before the two of them were living together. _

_One night as they lay in bed, Saix whispered that one line that made Axel melt in his arms: "You are my lapis lazuli...my precious gem..." _

Perhaps it was proof that God really was in the rain.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: well, that's it. I like the phrase lapis lazuli, don't you??? well, I always thought the whole 'kissing in the rain' thing was so damn romantic and i just had to put it in here.


End file.
